Oh How the Tables Have Turned
by cheshire-cat2391
Summary: Inyasha is ticked. a random tug at the beads reveal A SUPER SECRET SPECIAL SURPRISE! What will happen to kagome now? chap. 7 is up!
1. OMG!

YAY!! My second fic! Hugs Inuyasha plushie I think this one will be even better than my first one! And my birthday is coming soon! 9-23-04 rules! Anyways..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, twitch Rumiko Takahashi does. Grabs huge mallet and smashes an innocent by-stander

_Did you take your meds today?_

I DON'T NEED MEDS!!!

_Sure you don't, and your behavior is all to convincing._

WILL YOU SHUT UP!

_See?_

Glares what _ever_. I'm going to start the story now.

_YAY!!!_

x-x-x-x-x

"Grrrrrr" The sounds of Inuyasha's growls could be heard at least 40 feet away.

Sigh"Inuyasha, what have you done this time?"

"I didn't _do_ anything monk."

"Now Inuyasha, it isn't nice to tell lies."

"I ain't lying, she's leaving for 3 fucking weeks! "

"And why would she do a thing like that?"

"How the hell should I know!?!"

"Well, normaly she doesn't sit you 5 times unless you do something stupid, like run off to Kikyo."

glares "Mind your own buisness!"

Inuyasha quickly hopped into a tree. '_Stupid girl, I didn't do anything!_'

"Damn beads." Inuyasha gave a half-hearted tug on his rosary beads. Surprising him extremely, the beads just slipped off!!! (a/n) must..go..on..)

"WHAT IN THE 7 HELLS!?!" '_Okay, I must've finaly snapped!'_ Inuyasha rubbed his eyes a little childishly. He shook the beads to make sure they weren't still attached. Then he repeated the process 3 more times just to be safe, he even passed his hands over them incase they were still connected by those hairs or something else he couldn't see.

"I'm free. I'm free! I'M FREE!!! MUHAHA! MUHAHAAA!! No more sits for me! No more sits for me! I-" 

"Inuyasha, is something wrong? Do you smell a demon?" Sango and Miroku came rushing in, hearing the hanyou's yells.

Inuyasha quickly turned around so his back was facing them.

"Feh, there isn't a demon around for miles."

"Then why were you yelling?"

"Your brains must be broken, I didn'tyell. Besides, even if I did, do you think I would need _your_ help against a demon?"

"I guess you're right. Come-on Kirara, HENTAI!!" slaps

"."

"Serves you right you little pervert!"

"Sango, you know I can't control my wandering hands!"

"Well I can always chop them off for you!"

"Sango! Let's not be too hasty!"

Slaps and screams of 'hentai' could be heard off in the distance.

'_Close one, now to the matter at hand. Okay, I know that I am definetly free, but what if the beads just don't need to be on me any more and the effect is now permenent? Or what if I just put them on again and they don't come off? And WHY THE HELL did they come off in the first place!?! I can't belive I'm even _thinking_this but, I need to be sat when she doesn't know I'm there in order to find out. And I need to do something with these or she will try to use them again.' _

Inuyasha then got a realy good idea in his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_what'stheideaHUH?HUH?HUH?_

I'm not telling, unless they review.

_YOU'RE SOOO HURTFUL!!_

o.0 .. Okay.. well I hope you enjoyed the story!

_You know, this little side story thinggy wasn't as funny as they normaly are._

WELL SOOORY!! I CAN'T PLEASE EVERY ONE YA KNOW!!!

_AAHHHH!!!! Mommy!!_


	2. sneaky idea

I thought as a present to YOU, I would post this story on my _birthday, _you don't have to _say happy birthday_ but it would be nice if you do _say happy birthday._ ;) LOL! 

o.0.. My computer is acting weird, I can't put 3 periods together or they disappear, and most symbols don't even show up. (I can only put stuff like x-x :: , any thing else won't show up.) Sorry if things are a little hard to follow.

YAY! I got soo many reviews! Thank you all!

_Shut up already with your pointless ramblings! That was a horrible cliff-hanger and I'm pretty sure they are ready to rip you to shreds if you stall any longer!_

0.0, Yes'm!

x-x-x-x-x

'_Heh, this is gonna be great! All I have to do is wait! This is so cool!'_ Inuyasha was smiling to himself and it was beginning to scare Shippou.

"Inuyasha, you're scary when you smile, it looks like you're planning some thing evil."

"If I were you, I'd be much more concerned if you're still alive after 4 weeks is up."

"Why? What's gonna happen in 4 weeks?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like your surprises, I normally end-up with a bump on my head or am knocked un-conscious."

"You'll see." Inuyasha said with an evil twinkle in his eye. Shippou gulps.

"You know Sango, Inuyasha has been acting very strange lately."

"Yes Shippou, I have noticed that as well, and.. He looks different some how."

"Now that I think of it, some thing is missing, I just can't place my finger on it."(Miroku)

"Yes, well- CAN'T YOU BE SIRIOUS FOR ONE MOMENT WITHOUT GROPING ME YOU LECHER!"

"Ahh, but Sango, you are so nice to touch."

"PERVERT!"

"AAHHHH!!!"

"Get back here and let me rip off those arms of yours!"

Xback at Kagome's houseX

'Hmm, I feel so bad for just leaving like that, but he did deserve it! Going off with Kikyo for 3 hours! I wonder what they where doing.. Never mind, NO I DON'T!!' Unknown to Kagome, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. 'Oh well, if Kikyo and Inuyasha are in love, there's nothing I can do. I might as well go and face the music.' 

"MOOOMMM, I'M GOING BACK TO THE WELL TOMORROW!"

"OKAY HONEY!" (a/n) Kagome is in her room and her mom is down stairs)

'_Ahhh, tomorrow I will go, but now I will sleep.'_

Xback with InuyashaX

(night falls and it's tomorrow morning. Shippou says to Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha, Kagome isn't coming for 3 more weeks, why are you acting like she's gonna show up any second?" unknown to Shippou, Inuyasha smelled her on the other side of the well and she _was_ supposed to be there any second.

"Uh.. I think Kirara wants to play!"

"Really, YAY!!" And poor gullible Shippou goes off to find Kirara.

"Heh, finally you got here."

"Inuyasha! You scared me! I didn't know you would be here when I got back."

"Well, you see, I get bored when there's** nothing to do**.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." She said a little sheepishly, she had forgotten that when she left, they couldn't go shard hunting, and if they couldn't go shard hunting, then killing demons (witch was Inuyasha's favorite thing to do) was out of the question.

"Feh." Inuyasha leapt into a tree, he'd put his plan into action later at night, right after bed.(to all you perverts, ::chough::Miroku::cough:: it's soo not what you think it is)

Bla bla bla, nothing good happens during the day because Inuyasha can't risk being sat, he mostly sits in a tree all day and avoids everyone.

Xnight time and everyone but Inuyasha is asleepX

'_Finally!'_ Inuyasha crouches low next to Kagome's sleeping bag. He gets out the beads and sets them about 5 feet away in case they go off. (witch he hopped they would) He bent low next to her head so that if _he_ fell, he wouldn't fall on her. Then he quietly whispered in her ear..

"Kagome's a bitch and she's uuugly too."

"Sit." Suddenly the beads 5 feet away were pulled into the ground.

'_YES!!!! IT WORKED'_ Inuyasha did a mental happy dance.

He quickly grabbed the beads and jumped into the nearest tree, he couldn't wait for tomorrow and what he

was going to do next.

x-x-x-x-x-x

THIS ONE'S JUST AS BAD YOU MORON!!! 

I, as the writer, can _completely_ stop writing if thats what you want.

NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! CCCCCAAAAATTTTTSSSSSS!!!!!! CCCCCCHHHHHIIIIBBBIIIIISSSS!!!!!! 

o.0.. Did you just say _cats_ and _chibis_?

YES! 

!DANGER-POINTLESS RAMBLING, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

I have a question for any one who knows the answer, there is a manga called 'Ranma 1/2' I haven't read much of it but from what I can gather, there is this boy with black hair in a braid, (I don't know his name) and this girl with orange hair and the exact same braid, are they the same person? What's the story? I MUST KNOW!!


	3. THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Sorry for the lack of updates, I give a explanation for my _rude_ behavior on my 'bio'.

Disclaimer, :glares: I don't own Inuyasha, so go bug someone who cares.

:faints: so many reviews! Thanks to all, but special thanks to: joe, ainominako, and Inuyasha's Fang. Thank you for saying happy birthday! And to all you die-hard Chesshi-chibi fans, I will have our little side story later because I feel responsible for the shortage in chapters,(no duh!)

XXXXXXX

::Morning::

If you were to look at Inuyasha at that very moment, you would see a smirk so conceded, it could rival Koga's. He awoke to find he had been drooling, and he knew why, last night he had been dreaming of what he was going to do with his rosary. (a/n) once again, to all you perverts, ::cough::Miroku::cough::, it's soo not what you think it is.)

'_Now what would be a humiating, yet fun, word for me to use? Sit? No. Fall? No. Stop? No.. Damnit! It shouldn't be this hard to think of ways to torture someone! Hmmm.. I got it! BEG! Ha, it's perfect, it's just so perfect! Ha, BEG! BEG BEG BEG!'_

"Inuyasha, I have to go back to my time for a couple of days to make-up some class work, I'm so sorry! I totally spaced on the make-up date, uhhh.. Inuyasha, why do you look so happy? It's starting to scare me."

"Oh nothing, just, you might want to runaway."

"Huh!?!"

And before Kagome could so much as blink, Inuyasha tackled her. Sitting on her legs, he used one hand to hold her wrists. With the other hand, he grabbed the beads that were in the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped them around her waist. He sat up and got off Kagome. She sat up as well and relised what had just happened. She stood up and looked at the glowing beads encircling her waist.

"Beg."

"AHHH!!!" Kagome was instantly pulled, butt first, into the ground.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Last night, Inuyasha had relised that wile he _did_ want her to know how it feels to be sat, he _didn't_ want her dead. Kagome glared at Inuyasha,

"That's not fair! And how did you get that off?"

"It just fell off, maybe the old hag finally died." Just then, Keade walks through the hut entrance.

"I'm still alive Inuyasha. The rosary was only meant to last as long as it was needed, you're not planning on killing Kagome any time soon, so it was no longer needed. I'm actually surprised you waited so long to try to take them off again.."

"stupid baka, putting a rosary on me-"

"BEG"

"AAAAHHH!!!!!"

"This is gonna be fun!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Just be glad I didn't put it around _your_ neck."

"Inuyasha, just answer me this, what were you doing with Kikyo for so long?" Kagome waited either to be 'begged' or have her heart broken.

Inuyasha looked down, "I killed her, she no longer needs to be in this world. And she didn't love me enough to trust me, she just didn't want to be alone." At this Inuyasha look down at Kagome and whispered. "Besides, now I know I'm not." Now Inuyasha yelled. "COME ON YOU SLAKERS! We got jewel shards to find!"

(everyone falls anime style)

::::Later that evening::::

"Please Inuyasha, can we take a break?"

"Sure Kagome, you don't need to _beg_."

"AAAHHHH!!!"

(review, or it might be even shorter next time!)


	4. not part of story:

AHHH!!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! I AM A HORIBLE PERSON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I figured I should write an announcement just so people know I'm not dead. (with how much I've been of lately, I might as well be.) I publicly apologize to anyone who likes my stories and wonders why the hell I am so lazy. To fill up this space, I will type a little one-shot comedy. :danger Will Robinson danger:

Inuyasha sat under a tree, a light breeze rolling over the landscape, peace and serenity lay around the area like a thick fog. 'alright, this is really lame.' Inuyasha thought. Just as he was about to get up, MARSHINS ATTACKED!!!! SHIPPOU RAN BY WARING A FRILLY PINK TUTU, AND KAGOME RAN OUT OF RAMEN!!!!! ALL HOPE WAS LOST!!!! AND THEN MIROKU TURNED GAY!!!! THE END!!! (I hope no one was offended by that last comment.)

For now and forever, cheshire-cat2391.


	5. escaping the warden

I am so sleepy.. I'm just ganna leave these the way I originaly typed them.. if I have problems, I'll deal with it later. SO! EVERY THING BELOW IS OLD, AND I DON'T CARE!

While I am stuck at my non-internet-having house, I will be typing this. As I have said. My dad doesn't have Internet, so if there is a huge gap in the last update and this one, it is for this reason. Once again, sorry. The good news is that we don't have cable either.(everyone in room"how is that good") Now unless I plan on dying from boredom, I am forced to type away.(and just because I don't have internet _right now_ doesn't mean you can forget about reviewing, or me and Chesshi-chibi will see to it that you do.)

_:cracks knuckles:_

CALM DOWN! I said if they _don't_ review, if they are still reading this part, they haven't even started!

_:sniffs: aww, I wanted to pound someone!_

0.o;;; :whispers: I told you that was a bad thing, remember?

_Nope! nu'thin in my noggin!_

:sighs: Don't quote movies I don't own please.

_OOOOKKKKAAAYYYY!_

By the way.. This is a _'thought'_ and this is "talking"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-It's night and Kagome is asleep and Shippou is thinking..-

_'Gee, I would have thought that Inuyasha would have made Kagome leave forever.. I'm glad he didn't though, with how much they argue, you'd think that Inuyasha would have ripped her apart by now. It's no surprise how much Inuyasha bossed her around today.'_

:flash back to earlier that day:

"Oh slave, I mean _Kagome_."

"Drop the sarcasm"

"What, you want me to call you slave"

"NO! Don't say slave at all"

Inuyasha growled "it's not like you have a choice in the matter."

"Stupid, stupid stupid"

"I don't like your tone,_ slave_. As punishment, you will now call me master."

"FINE. Call me slave! Call me whatever you want, _master._"

"Much better, now do you see any more shards"

"Why should I tell you"

"Beg."

"Oww.."

"That's why. See any shards now"

"No."

"Kagome.."

"I don't see any"

"Fine, I _guess_ we can stop for the night."

"Jerk."

"What was that, slave" Boy did he like saying that.

"I said good."

"Good, now cook me some ramen."

"Fine, but then I'm going to bed."

"You will address me as 'master', remember"

"Grrrr, fine, but then I'm going to bed,_ master._"

"Heh heh heh. This is fun."

:end flash back:

_'That was very mean of Inuyasha, but then again, without the beads on Inuyasha, I'm as good as dead!'_

Shippou looked over to Kagome, she looked very unhappy. That was probably because Inuyasha had made her sleep _right_ next to him. If she so much as moved an inch, he would grab her shoulder or arm. Shippou didn't even want to think about if Kagome wanted a bath.

:Morning:

(from Kagome's perspective) It was morning, great. Another day of 'bla bla bla beg bla slave bla bla master'. And, she needed a bath. Badly.

(from Inuyasha's perspective) It was morning, YAY! This is so cool! Another day of 'beg beg beg'. And, there was nothing she could do about it!

(from Shippou's perspective) It was morning, CRAP! I might not live much longer! And, I can't bug Inuyasha any more!

(from Sango and Miroku's perspective) I wonder how much longer Shippou is going to live?

Suddenly, Kagome sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha was in shock and sorta just fell backwards.

"INUYASHA! I _will not_ take it any more! I _am_ going to my time to bathe and get supplies and there is nothing you can do. Come on Shippou." Shippou gladly leapt onto her shoulder as she jumped into the dry well.

Let's just say that Inuyasha was to dumb-founded to even move. (a/n)tee hee, I love that word!) Knowing that, we can safely assume that he did little to stop her and Shippou going to her time. It was much too late to stop her by the time that he regained his senses.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_You know what they say when you assume things; it makes an a"" out of u and me, get it? a""-u-me? HA HA HA HA HA!_

0.o.. Sorry for the random-ness. She forgot to take _her_ meds.

_Yup! Totally spaced!_

:sighs:

_He was a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater!_

0.0;;;

By the way.. I already have the next **3** chapters **COMPLETELY** typed, so all that is keeping you from them is that little button at the bottem of the screen.

REVIEW!

v


	6. what's this for?

By the way.. If you ever see (i/a/n) it stands for imaginary author note; that means that Chesshi-chibi is talking, not that the author note doesn't exist.

_I AM NOT IMAGINARY! I DO TOO EXSIST! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SAYING PEOPLE AREN'T REAL! THAT'S LIKE SAYING BLUE POTATO PEOPLE THAT LIVE ON THE MOON AREN'T REAL EITHER! AND THEY ARE DEFINETLY REAL!_

O.O; sure.. What ever you say.. :steps away:

v.x.X.x.v

Inuyasha jumped into the well. _'damn it!'_ Inuyasha had been sure he now officially owned Kagome; _'I mean come on! I have saved her life several times, I have a rosary on her, AND, well, umm, she is just mine. Stupid wench. Doesn't she relise I own her! She's mine and I need her!'_

Inuyasha felt himself leaving the time stream and landing on the bottom of the well. He ran into Kagome's house following her sent. He didn't notice the little orange fluff ball raiding the fridge or hear that the water was running in the shower upstairs. He followed his nose and ran upstairs into the bathroom. (a/n)by the way; I'm not _that_ much of a hentai: aka pervert.)

"Inuyasha! GET OUT! I'm going to take a shower" Kagome was only wearing a towel, but it wasn't vary big,

Inuyasha's jaw dropped._ 'Gods she's beautiful, and all for me! Wait a minute..'_

Inuyasha got a very cocky grin on his face.

"OUT. Shooo.. Uh Inuyasha, why are you looking at me like that"

Inuyasha advanced. "You. Are. Mine."

"I AM NOT YOURS! You can't own some one"

With all of Kagome's yelling you'd think that someone would hear them, or that Inuyasha would have been upset at Kagome's dismissing his claim over her.

"Yes you can. And I own _you_." Inuyasha started to count off on his fingers. "I am stronger than you and could easily overpower you; I have saved your life _many_ times; I have a rosary on you; and I've marked you, so its not like you can ever get married, what ever the hell that means."

"So what if your stronger or that you saved me! That doesn't mean you own me! Wait a minute.. You marked me? What does that mean" Kagome had temporarily forgotten that she was only in a towel.

"That means I had to bite the side of your ear. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I had made an official mark." Inuyasha actually blushed at this.

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-w-when"

Inuyasha's blush got a little darker. "When you were asleep.. Uh, I was only half awake, and, umm.." Inuyasha looked away, he was blushing very badly.

Kagome sunk down to the floor. _'Wow.. I didn't relise.. EEEKK! I'm only in a towel!'_

"Inuyasha! OUT" Kagome shoved inuyasha out of the bathroom and locked the door. "Come in here and I will never speak to you again"

"Only if you admit I own you" Inuyasha pounded on the door.

Kagome thought that if she whispered, he wouldn't hear, and she could just bathe. (i/a/n)_Yeh, we get it! She's whispering. Nobody cares.)_ (a/n):glares:) "Fine Inuyasha, you own me." Too bad for Kagome though, his hanyou (half demon) hearing easily caught what she said.

"Go ahead and bathe. I don't really care.. For now." _'Hah! She admitted it!'_

"Good, I will." _'YAY! No fight! I can bathe in peace. Although.. For some reason, I am slightly disappointed… Augh! What am I thinking! HENTAI! HENTAI!'_ (pervet, pervert)

While Kagome was taking a shower Inuyasha decided to explore her room, at first he just lay down on her bed, but then a certain sent caught his nose, a certain sent that he'd been dying to find the source.. His nose led him to.. Her underwear drawer! (everyone reading the story) HENTAI:slaps:)

"Hmm? What's this thing" Inuyasha held up a pair of frilly pink underwear. "Hmm? Look, there's a red one too. I wonder why I never see her ware these" Inuyasha decided that he liked the red ones better than the pink, so he stuffed the underwear in his shirt and put back the pink ones. He closed the drawer and sat on her bed to think. _' Now.. What the hell are these things?'_ Inuyasha tried to imagine what it could be.. _'Maybe a hat.. No, that's stupid, and I've never seen anyone from Kagome's time wearing one of these on their head.. Maybe, it's a basket, no! that's even more stupid!'_

Inuyasha didn't get to finish figuring out what the strange thing was, because Kagome walked in. She 'shooed' him out of the room and he left to go to the living room.

"Oh Inuyasha.."

"Huh? Oh, it's just you kid. Sota, right"

Sota beamed. "Yep" Sota got a really mischievous look on his face. "Hey, you got that 'sit' thingy on Kagome now, right"

"Ya, so"

"Well, I have a really good idea of what you could do.." Sota leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha broke into a huge grin.

"Deal"

O.o.X.x.X.o.O


	7. secret surprise

0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0 x 0.0

"So all I have to do is give this to her"

"That's all."

"Are you sure"

"That's all, I swear."

"But what if she dosen't like it"

"She will. Trust me." Sota nodded his head.

"Alright, so then, every thing else is set"

"Yep, just give it to her, and we're all done."

"You're absolutly sure she'll like it, right"

Sota was getting tired of all of Inuyasha's questions. "Right."

"Okay, I'll give it to her tomorrow wile we're hunting shards."

"And I'll take care of everything else" Sota cheered. "Oh and before I forget, are you going to hold up your end of the bargain"

"Yah, don't worry, I'll scare the crap out of that bully."

"But you won't hurt or kill him, right"

Now _Inuyasha_ was getting tired of _Sota's_ questions. "Yah yah, shitless, not lifeless."

"Good" Sota clapped his hands and ran off to prepare as Kagome walked in with Shippou on her shoulder. (a/n)fully clothed, you hentias:everyone shouts: look who's talking!)

Kagome got big puppy-dog eyes. "Pweese Inuyasha, can we say just a wittle longer" Kagome even stuck out her lip for effect.

He hated it when she did that; she almost always got what she wanted. "Okay, fine. Just don't do that any more"

"Thank you" She ran up and threw her arms around his neck. Some times watching Shippou wasn't such a waste of time after all.

"Uh.." Inuyasha was blushing badly again.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha. "Shippou and I are going to the mall, c'ya"

"BEG" Kagome crashed into the floor and Shippou was hurtled onto the couch. "Oh no you're not! Not without _me_ at least."

"Oww, Inuyasha! Was that entirely necessary"

"No, but I was bored and I hadn't done that in a long time; and I can always make you leave right now instead of later."

"Alright, you can come too." Kagome got up and rubbed her abused butt. "Don't kill anyone, okay"

"I can't make you any promises."

"PLEASE"

"Oh all right! I won't kill anyone! Happy now"

"Yes, very." Kagome went over to the couch, picked up the unconsous Shippou and took hold of Inuyasha's hand as they left the room and walked to the mall.

:Meanwhile:

"I wonder what's taking Inuyash so long to bring back Kagome and Shippou"

"I was contemplating the same thing Sango. Let us pray they haven't fallen under some shape of misfortune."

"Hmm.. AAKK! Hentai" :slaps"Can you ever be serious for one _second_ you perverted monk"

Miroku just chuckled and rubbed his sore cheek.

:At the mall:

"What's this"

"What does this do? AAAHHH! Kagome! Save me"

"This thing smells weird, is it safe"

"SAVE MEEE"

"I don't thing this thing is safe, let's go back home."

"WAAAA! KAGOMEE, HELP"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU CALM DOWN! People are starting to stare" Kagome walked over to the crying Shippou who had got his tail caught in an electrical gumball machine and freed him from his torture. Then she walked over to the odd Honyou(half demon) that had been sniffing at the camera stand and grabbed his hand.

":sigh: I can't take you two any where, can I"

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his head. Shippou just tried to re-fluff his poor tail.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I guess that's a no."

Shippou suddenly stood straight up, nose in the air, and started to sniff. His eyes got big and round and his mouth started to water.

"CHOCOLATE"

Luckily for Kagome, (a/n)and her poor wallet!D) Inuyasha got a hold of Shippou's tail before he could skyrocket into the candy shop and eat every thing.

Shippou's arms were flailing in the air and his eyes got watery.

"Cho-ch-cho-co-late..:sniffs: WWAAAA! CHOCOLATE! I WANT CHOCOLATE! WAA" And just like that, Shippou was knocked-out by Inuyasha.

"That ought to shut him up for about a hour." Kagome just stared at him, it looked like she was about to say 'sit', but she remembered that she was no longer the subduer, but the _subduee_. (a/n) sub-do-ee; and WTF!) Inuyasha saw the "sit" look in her eye and laughed in her face.

"HA HA HA! You were going to sit me, huh? HA HA HA HA! That's so funny! OOO- I can't breath! Ha ha, I can't breath" Inuyasha was laughing hysterically now. "Can't, breath, can't, breath- OOOWW, KAGOME! BEG BEG BEG BEG BEG" Kagome had just hit him hard on the head. A large red bump poked out from his silver hair.

"IEEEEEE" :CRASH"Oow; THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LAUGHING AT ME! It's an instant reflex; if a demon came charging at you, you'd pull out the Tetsusaiga, or crouch, or something! Same with me, if you hit Shippou, I instantly sit you."

"Well don't ever brake that habit; that look you get when you relies you can't sit me anymore is sooo priceless" :SMAT"Beg." _'I'm getting sick of this, if she won't listen to me; then she doesn't want to be here that much.'_ Inuyasha picked up Kagome and threw her over his shoulder without another word.

AvAvAvAvAvAvAvAvAvAvA

_SMAT!SMAT!SMAT!_

0.0; um.. What is wrong with you _now_?

_Oh, ya'know, nothing new. Same old same old.._

0.o.. k. I have something important to tell the nice not-as-insane-as-us-people, so if I can please tell them..

_Sure! AND HI NOT-AS-INSANE-AS-US-PEOPLE!_

.. As I was saying; I am basically running on empty right now, I miight have to end the series soon. SEND ME IDEAS OR SUFFER THE CONCIQUENCES!

_You done yet?_

Yes. But now that I think about it, you interrupting my not-threat seems even less effective when I have to backtrack on it. :gazes at people reading the chapter: I'm going to shut up now before I start to destroy any of the little dignity I have might have left.. Crap.

(totally off subject, but, if anything in this chapter said anything about sake, just ignore it.)

REVIEW!


End file.
